Amertume Crépusculaire
by Hibernum
Summary: Les derniers instants brumeux de Face of Boe avant qu'il ne délivre l'ultime prophétie au Docteur. Au crépuscule de sa vie, il recevra une visite inattendue.


**AMERTUME CREPUSCULAIRE**

Encore un de ces souvenirs. Un de ces flash lumineux dont j'ai oublié le sens. Avec le temps, ma mémoire s'est rétractée, atteignant, j'imagine, le maximum de ses capacités. À un moment, je pense que j'ai fait le choix d'effacer certains souvenirs pour en conserver d'autres, et je suppose que le phénomène s'est emballé. Car à présent, j'en viens même à douter de la nature de ma personne. Désormais, je suis tellement plus et tellement _moins_ que ce que j'étais.

Parfois, j'arrive à constater ma hideur, à me voir tel que je suis. Difforme. Effrayant. Désincarné. Je crois pourtant que j'ai été quelque chose de séduisant, dans un lointain passé. Mais ce ne sont là que les chimères de mon inconscient mourant. Les ténèbres me guettent, elles m'attendent depuis tant d'années. Cela fait longtemps que je n'aspire qu'à les rejoindre, à me fondre dans leur étreinte éternellement froide. Je suis las. Las de ce corps qui s'échine à rester en vie. J'espère que chaque mort sera la dernière. Que chaque obscurité sera ce dernier caveau que j'appelle de mes vœux.

Encore ce visage. Qui est-il? À quelle partie de mon passé appartient-il? Et comment me rappeler qui il était alors que je peine à me souvenir de qui je suis? J'ai traversé le temps et l'espace, je suis mort des milliers de fois, j'ai serré tant de corps que la citadelle de ma conscience s'effondre. Mon esprit est un champ de ruine, ravagé par des souvenirs anonymes que je n'ai même plus l'audace d'appeler miens.

Comment suis-je devenu cette chose inhumaine, cette simple face protégée par du verre épais? Quand mon corps m'a-t-il abandonné au profit de cette forme de vie diminuée? Ai-je fait ce choix? Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où mon pied a touché le sol. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de la dernière personne qui m'a touché. Je ne me souviens même pas des dernières lèvres que j'ai embrassées. La vieillesse est un naufrage. La mienne dure depuis plusieurs millions d'années.

Parfois mon esprit s'égare et se débat contre la prison qu'est devenu mon crâne informe. Des éclairs de lumière me renvoient l'image d'un homme au sourire obsolète, aux yeux trop vieux. Est-ce à cela que j'ai ressemblé? La désinvolture de cet inconnu au sourire trop charmeur était-elle autrefois mienne?

Par la fenêtre, je vois l'obscurité noyer la ville et la lumière apparaître pour repousser les ombres. Où suis-je? À quelle époque? Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans l'expectative? J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à l'attendre. Le Docteur. Ce qu'il me reste d'instinct me dit qu'il est la seule personne en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance. Il me dit que nous sommes semblables. Les derniers. Nous partageons le même fardeau, cette vie qui n'en finit pas.

Une pluie argentée tombe en cataracte derrière les immenses baies vitrées et noie les lumoères de la ville.

Que ces yeux sont doux! À qui appartiennent-ils? Un sourire timide. Un froncements de sourcil. Un corps d'un autre temps. Des frôlements de mains. Qui es-tu, fantôme de mon passé? Qu'ai-je été pour toi? Pourquoi reviens-tu sans cesse hanter mes rêves? Je vois tes lèvres partout. J'arrive presque, parfois, à sentir ton odeur, mais la sensation s'évanouit trop vite. Je dépense toute l'énergie qu'il me reste à te poursuivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai la sensation que c'est important. Que tu étais important. Te l'ai-je assez dit? T'ai-je dit que je t'aimais? Car si les souvenirs s'effacent, les sentiments perdurent. À chacune de tes apparitions, je suis bouleversé par ton regard. Tu réveilles en moi l'humanité disparue. Tu me rappelles au monde des sensations et des désirs. Si j'avais un vœu à formuler avant de m'éteindre, ce serait de gagner la bataille contre ma mémoire, te retrouver. Te serrer sur mon cœur.

Je me débats dans la nébuleuse qui tempête sous mon crâne. J'écarte l'inutile pour te faire de la place, pour te faire revivre. J'ai souvent l'impression que tu arpentes la pièce en silence, m'observant du coin de l'œil, un air bienveillant sur le visage. Et chaque nouvelle vision m'émerveille et me rapporte un peu de ce que tu étais. Je me souviens du rouge. Je me souviens de tes mains. De tes mains qui m'étreignaient. De tes omoplates où j'aimais déposer un baiser.

Et à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de t'atteindre, tu retournes dans les ombres. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Es-tu conscient de la torture que tu m'infliges? Est-ce là ma punition pour t'avoir fait disparaître des tréfonds de ma mémoire? Tes apparitions me plongent dans une délicieuse abysse d'où je ne voudrais jamais sortir. Et lorsque je retourne en moi-même, à l'instant présent que ma conscience perçoit à peine, la douleur qui m'assaille est terrible. Pas seulement la souffrance physique de l'amoindrissement. Il y a aussi le manque. Il y a surtout le manque.

Voilà comment tu rythmes mon temps, des millénaires après ta mort. Car je ne doute pas que tu aies disparu. Je n'ai personne pour partager le poids de ma malédiction. Personne pour m'accompagner sur la route ultime. Condamné à l'éternelle solitude pour un crime que je ne me souviens pas avoir commis.

Et te revoilà, dansant à travers les pièces mal ajustées de mes pensées. Ton énergie gracieuse me heurte comme un coup de poing. Et soudain, je me souviens de ta beauté, de ton charme dont tu n'avais même pas conscience, persuadé d'être banal, inutile. _Remplaçable_. Tu ne l'étais pas. Te l'ai-je dit?

Et le pire, c'est que je suis certain d'avoir aimé après toi. Peut-être pour oublier le chagrin. Pour oublier la peur. La douleur. Mon existence est si longue, j'ai aimé trop de fois, je ne me souviens de personne mais je sais que l'amour est un sentiment que j'ai souvent éprouvé, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre. Entre toutes les âmes passées entre mes bras, pourquoi est-ce toi qui me poursuis?

Un nouveau crépuscule sur les immeubles mangeurs de ciel, gargantuesques. Combien de temps ai-je fui? T'es-tu à nouveau échappé? A travers la pièce froide et clinique, virevolte une odeur oubliée. Chaude, envoutante, âpre. Un enivrant parfum, à la fois si exotique et si commun. J'entends un bruit de claquement. Le contact de la porcelaine sur du bois. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas touché un arbre? Une main qui resserre le nœud d'une cravate. Rouge. Le frottement des tissus. La chaleur de ta main sur la mienne.

Et l'odeur du café dans la pièce.

Un poids considérable m'écrase la poitrine. En l'espace d'une seconde, des milliers d'images se succèdent dans ma tête.

Ta voix me porte le premier coup. Lourde. Rocailleuse. Puis la peur et les souvenirs de chasse. Mon cœur bat au rythme de la course de mes souvenirs. Et ton odeur me percute de plein fouet, discrète mais enivrante. Ta main sur ma nuque. Le bruit de nos corps. Tes sourires complices. Ta sérénité houleuse. Le goût de tes lèvres _après_.

Puis c'est ton courage qui se rappelle douloureusement à moi. Dans cette pièce affreuse, devant cette vitre embuée. Ta loyauté. Ta force inébranlable. Et ta chute, dans mes bras impuissants. Tu n'avais pas peur, tu étais résigné. C'est la seule fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tu me l'as avoué comme quelque chose contre lequel tu ne pouvais rien. Quelque chose que tu pensais que je ne partageais pas. Je n'ai rien su dire. J'étais paralysé par la souffrance. Je refusai d'accepter ce que toi, lucide, tu avais cessé d'espérer. Et tu savais que je t'oublierai, condamné d'avance. Je suis mort avec toi, ce jour-là. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, au milieu des cadavres, à côté du tien, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te rejoindre, de n'être plus qu'un corps, moi aussi. Définitivement.

Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Une partie de moi s'était éteinte avec toi. Tu m'avais été arraché alors que je commençais à peine à comprendre. À saisir les changements que tu avais doucement engendrés en moi.

Et c'est là que tu me portes l'ultime estafilade, celle dont je ne me relèverai pas. Fantôme souriant dans la nuit de mon existence, tu me confies ton nom. Et c'est là que je comprends enfin. J'ai mis quelques millions d'années à comprendre. J'ai toujours été un peu lent, n'est-ce pas? Voilà pourquoi tu t'es escrimé à revenir me hanter. Il fallait que je nous prouve à tous les deux que je ne pouvais pas oublier. Car même le déferlement inévitable du temps ne pourra t'arracher à moi.

Parce que je t'ai aimé, Ianto Jones. Je t'ai tant aimé.

Tu ne l'as jamais su.


End file.
